Flight of the Robin
by yorkiepudding
Summary: When Young Justice and their mentors are captured by their arch enemies, only one very underestimated bird can save them all from certain death. Features many different villains and the Batgirl and Joker.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
So pretty much the entire league, and young justice have been captured by various archenemies all working together. All except 1 who has to save them.  
Pretty much a story about the amazing boy wonder kicking complete ass! Like he should be, but the creators of the show haven't seem to shown any one of us that yet!  
* batglare at creators*  
And I am SUPER DUPER SORRY for any mistakes I made or anything that was inaccurate to the comics or any other tv show! Rated t for violence and minor swears.  
Any way, on with the show!

It wasn't supposed to be like this.  
Kid flash gazed around at the other superheroes gathered around him in a circle. All of them were shackled down to a wall.  
Wally stared at the mentors who were on the other side of the full circle.  
Supermans face was screwed with pain and a green glow was cast on his face. Lex luther had put a pea sized piece of kryptonite onto a headgear which was placed firmly upon his head. The same went for Superboy.  
On the left side of him was green arrow that was being restrained like the rest of them. There was a pool of Scarlett blood on beneath him on the otherwise crystalline, gleaming floor.  
His nose was completely broken and he was missing a tooth, not to mention that his arm was at an unnatural angle and had to be causing him immense agony as it was forced straight onto the side held by shackles. Merlyn had caught him by surprise and Had knocked him senseless.  
Beside him was Martian manhunter had his eyes closed and was looking downwards. Beside him were two flames suspended from the wall.  
Cheshire had done her research and a fake distress call from m'gan had been his downfall.  
Aquaman was making loud wheezing noise and his face was red.  
Black manta caught him when he was weak on the surface world.  
The flash's normal cocky smile was completely gone and everything but his legs were shackled and bolted to a wall.  
His legs were bent at a disturbing angle and were dangling limp beneath Him.  
The mirror master had appeared completely out of nowhere and quickly took both of them down.  
Wally grimaced at the pain in His foot.  
He was pretty sure that his foot was broken on his right leg and his left ankle was fractured.  
Wally painfully twisted his neck to the far right where a dark body hung.  
Batman had multiple bullet holes in his suit and Wally guessed one of the missive gone through the armor because his breathing was quick an labored. The dark knights head was bent downward and his body was completely limp, as if batman had given up living and was accepting death.

Wally turned his head back and fully scanned the bright room they were in again for the hundredth time.  
Just a plain, painfully bright room with white walls to which they were shackled to.

How long had they been here he wondered. Hours? Days?  
It seemed like an eternity. They had all tried the obvious when they had all come to, kicking, shouting, pleading, trying and failing to use their superpowers, looking for a way out, but nothing happened or worked. Everyone had suggested ideas and told their story of how they were captured.  
Everyone that is except batman. All he had said was simply " joker" in a pained voice and that's when he knew.

There was one empty spot in the room, between aqualad and red arrow. Robin was absent from the room.  
And everyone knew it was because The joker didn't want to carry a dead body around. The joker had killed the boy wonder. It all made sense, the way batman was acting and why he wasn't with the rest of us. It also made it painstakingly clear that the villains had been specifically targeting superheroes and their sidekicks. They had even taken the liberty of capturing speedy or now red arrow he guessed.

And now what were they going to do with them?

The room was deathly silent except for the painful breathing of aquaman and batman and an occasional sniffle from miss Martian who was silently crying.  
Everyone was mourning.  
Mourning the loss of the tragically young 13-year-old innocent boy and mourning what was to come to the group of superheroes.

Wally began to have a small panic attack. His breathing quickened an everything began to crash to harsh and frightening reality.

" this can't be it!" Wally yelled,  
" Are we really going Down like this? There has to be a way out, there is always a way out!"

Everyone in the room flinched to his voice, cutting the silence like a blade.  
Everyone also seemed to snap out of his or her comatose like state.

The movement began at once, everyone once again tried to pull away at the chains and squirm. There were gasps of yells and pain but everyone was determined. After a few minutes the determination morphed into despair and anguish.

The silence was about to begin again when artemis looked up and stared at batman fearlessly.

" what happened to robin?" she asked curiously

Batman's neck swiveled to look at her and he sighed.

" I guess it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Well it was just supposed to be another routine patrol over Gotham.  
Robin and I had been scouting a drug gangs activity for months now, we ad finally decided to bust them last night, or well I think it was last night, and when we arrived they completely open-fired on us. They had somehow knew that we were coming, and than the joker showed up, and just shot robin, right through the chest and then they overpowered me. I blacked out and woke up here." batman finished with another sigh.

" he was lucky, who knows what the hell they will do with us" red arrow whispered but Wally saw a tear fall silently Down his cheek.

There was more silence and time melted and lost all meaning together and Wally's mind lost consciousness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wally woke up sharply to a metal screeching noise and looked toward a door that suddenly appeared in the room. It was opened and a brightly dressed figure walked in and laughed.

The joker. 

**I know that this was a super duper-boring chapter but most of the other chapters will be from the POV of robin.**

**Thanks for reading and again I am SO SORRY for any mistakes.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer  
Holy guacamole! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!  
This chapter will be from robins POV and a super duper special shout out to the person who contributed The idea of bat girl coming in cause it was an awesome idea and I'm going to use it!  
So tell me you're name if you contributed it cause there is no name in the review thingy!  
Thx and May I repeat on with the show!

The first thing robin was aware of when he woke up was pain.  
There was a deep pain in his chest and considering he was lying on his stomach, which made it hurt even more and it was hard for him to breath.  
He stirred and slowly, gritting his teeth together he twisted his body so he was laying on his back.  
He released a breath of air that he had been holding and was suddenly aware of a noise.  
Silence.  
He was used to silence before as he had been working with the dark knight for a little bit over 4 years now, but even so something was not right.  
He was pretty sure he was in the batcave, after all from beneath robins closes eye lids he could see darkness and there was a faint damp and musty odor in the air. But again it was too quiet. Usually there was the sound of batman typing in the keyboard or the hum of the computer and even the comforting squeak of bats flying above.

Robin battled his fatigue and his eye lids slowly peeled open. Uh oh, he was definitely not in the batcave.  
From what he could see from a dimly lit exit sign was that he was in a large warehouse and was surrounded by crates. As he turned his stiff neck something glinted near a crate.

Robin summoned all his energy and slowly walked up and yelped a sound of pain when he tried to bend over. He stared down at his chest and saw a few bullet holes. He noticed one directly at his heart. A dark substance was dripping out. He touched it with a gloved finger and saw dark Scarlett. Robin pulled of his shirt to reveal a heavily padded bulletproof vest, and a pretty damn fine six pack.  
He took off the bullet vest and saw that in the middle if his chest, near his heart, there was a bullet protruding.  
The vest had stopped most of the blow but somehow the person who shot him must have been so close to him that the bullet went through the vest.

Robin took a deep painful breath and quickly yanked the bullet out. He yelled in pain. The bullet clattered to the dirty floor. He inspected the wound and was relieved to find that it hadn't gone in too deep. He staunched the flow of blood with a bandage in his utility belt. He tugged his shit back on and limped to the silver glitter of metal near the crate.

It was a batarang. Robin picked it up and ran his fingers across the deadly sharp edges of the wings. He noticed that there was a splatter of blood on the edge of it. He dropped it. That's when he noticed that there were quite a few baterangs around the room. Along with a few of robins favorite weapons. And along with those, gun shells and abandoned knives and guns littered the floor. Robin brought out 4 glow sticks from his utility belt and cracked them. He scattered them around the room. Whoa.

Now that robin saw the room he could tell a major battle went down. Bullet holes punched through the walls, blood splatters thrown randomly across the crates and floor, and a small card was illuminated on the ground near a glow stick. Robin hobbled over to it and picked it up. It was a regular sized playing card with the haunting picture of a court jester dancing around on it.  
The joker.

" Oh shit" was all robin could crack through his hoarse throat.

What had happened before he became unconscious? Robin closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. And soon like fog lifting robin put small memories back together.

It was a simple scout over Gotham, like usual. Robin had just got back from mount justice where he trained for hours. Training was strange now. Black canary would look at him and almost seem to be fearful for him in a sort of way, almost as if he shouldn't even be here. He was used to those stares now, it had gotten better over the years. When he was 9 people would look at him in a horrific way, as if he already had DEAD MEAT printed out on his forehead. He had proved himself numerous times that he was a hero but even his own team told him to stay behind sometimes because it was too dangerous.  
That practice he had pretty much laid a big old can of ass whoop on them during training to remind them that he wasn't just a wussy wannabe hero.  
After that black canary had come up to him and said " nice job". 

And then he had gone back home to Gotham to immediately go on patrol with batman. They had been studying a major drug trafficking ring for a while now and commissioner Gordon had reported that there was recent activity in a warehouse involving them.  
They had gone there, and the gang was somehow waiting for them. It was a bloody battle and all robin could remember was the sound of yelling and guns. Then there was laughing, a yell and a boom and then darkness.

Robin had to find batman. Robin ran as fast as he could to the exit and pushed the door as hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. As far as he could see there were no other exits so he had to make one he guessed. He pulled 3 small flat disks out of his utility belt and threw them at the door. All of them bit into the deep metal of the door with a clang. He than squatted behind a few crates and raised his wrist. He punched in a button and the discs emitted a high beeping noise then exploded.  
A dull clap enveloped robin's ears and he stared at the gaping hole in the wall. He ran outside to where it was heavily raining. Not being able to see much he hid in the nights comforting shadows making way to a dumpster. Behind it robin tore away a black cloth to reveal his R- cycle.

He opened a small compartment and Brought out a small communicator.  
Batrule # 6 never ever leave without a communicator, and he had learned that the very hard way.

"robin to batman! Can you hear me, what is your location?" his desperate pleads washed away into the night and after about 10 minutes of toying with the small communicator, he shoved if hopelessly back into the compartment. Robin's head began to spin and his heart hammered like a drum.  
" no no no!" this wasn't happening, he had to contact the league, or at the least young justice. Not that he didn't believe in them but no way in hell was he going to put his friends and father in the hands of a madman.

Robin mounted onto his R- cycle and sped through Gotham traffic not bothering to put on his helmet so that his wet hair got into his eyes and the rain pouring down washed away the silent tears of fear rolling down his cheeks. He rode into the woods and entered the batcave using a hidden pass code on a small hidden rock.  
He rode in and the second he leaped off his bike he started yelling like hell.

"Batman! Where are you! Are you here? Hello!" his yells became tired whispers and he collapsed onto the ground. A beam of light shone onto his muddy tear streaked face.

" Master Richard! What happen? Where's Bruce?" Alfred ran towards dick and held his shaking body. He tore off his mask to reveal dark beautiful eyes.

" th th they t t took him away" dick stuttered. "It was the joker, it was a trap!".

Alfred nodded and helped dick to his feet, sit here he said carrying him to the chair in front of the batcomputer.  
Alfred left the cave to enter the mansion.

Dick was left alone. He had to do something. Dick started typing away at the computer trying to locate some of Batman's closest friends in the league.  
He tried communicating to Green arrow, Martian manhunter, Aquaman, Superman and Flash but no one responded at all. He then contacted mount justice but there was still no answer. He started furiously typing into the computer trying to hack the mount justice security cameras, after a few seconds he leaned back with a satisfied sigh and observed mount justice through the cameras. He was baffled by the absence of any heroes.  
Dick did notice a small sign in front of the holograms that batman used whenever he gave the team a mission.  
He zoomed the camera in and began to read it. It said 

mission; aid Superman and Martian manhunter from Cheshire and lex Luther immediately.

Dick's eyes widened, the gears in his head were spinning now. The mission had been assigned hours ago. They had to have defeated them unless...  
Oh crap.  
Batman's abduction was just a small piece of the puzzle to a much larger picture. The mission and batman's kidnapping were at a very close time together. This was set up.  
Dick suddenly knew that they were in a whole load of shit.  
Someone was targeting superheroes and their protégés, and whoever they were , they had been successful. He had to find them before anyone got hurt. But where were they? By the time he would have thoroughly gone through all the places they were kidnapped it could be too late. And even by then he would have to gather the evidence to even get an idea of where they would be! Dick banged his head against the desk; he wasn't the world's greatest detective. He was just a stupid sidekick who had possibly gotten his mentor kidnapped and couldn't even find any evidence to save him. And even If he could find out where they were it would be impossible for him to defeat the villains that had single handedly taken down the greatest superheroes of all time! He didn't have any powers and he was years younger than the rest of them.  
Why did it have to be him? He was just the frigging boy blunder as usual.

Dick jumped, as Alfred seemed to materialize beside him. Oh great! He hadn't even been able to hear a 60-year-old man sneaking up on him!

" Master Richard, here is some first aid and hot chocolate" Alfred handed them to him.  
Dick immediately began dressing his wound.  
" Alf. What am I going to do? Everyone is gone and I have no idea where and If I don't find them soon, oh god Alfred what if they're dead?" dick shuddered at the idea.

" master Richard, having known Bruce for many years, I figured this was bound to happen. So I took the liberty of attaching locaters onto his belt."  
Dick simply stared as Alfred hunched over the computer typing. The computer showed a large map of star city with a small red pulse beeping inside a giant warehouse.  
" oh my god." dick mumbled. That was a lot less complex than he thought it would be. He shot out of his chair and ran toward his communicator. He typed in a number he knew all to well and pressed it against his ear.

" hey babs? Ya look I really need your help; you see they have Bruce...

To be continued.  
Thank you for reading, sorry for mistakes and I HAD to have a sexy shirtless scene with dick, too hard to resist!  
R and R because they literally make my day! 


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own young justice, I just don't**

_Italicized = flashback_

Steps echoed through the cave.  
Robin still in costume paced back and forth through the silent cave. He was vigorously chewing his nails; it went against everything Bruce had taught him, after years of training him not to show his emotions or nervousness so easily.  
But he couldn't help it. He was a thirteen-year-old boy with no superpowers and could quite possibly be going against 6 of the most deadly villains of all time. Not to mention that somehow they had all managed to kidnap the greatest superheroes of all time and their sidekicks!

Robin was having a panic attack, he couldn't stop moving, he was breathing in short gasps and he couldn't think clearly. Where was babs?  
Even though she had retired the mask when he was 12 they still were really tight. Like Brother and sister. And that hadn't gone away when she switched high schools.  
Robin snorted.  
He remembered her words exactly.  
_" Bruce, I just can't do this anymore! The only reason I've stayed around this long was to make sure dick didn't get hurt! But now I see that he doesn't need my help at all! He never has and you don't either. My grades are failing and I can barley stay awake in class. High school is supposed to be the best experience of some people's lives and I'm just wading through! I just want a normal life. I want to shop, date, get into college and do other things that other normal teens do! I'm stopping, and leaving Gotham. I've been accepted into Star City high and going to stay staying there with some friends. Goodbye Bruce, thanks for everything. "_

Robins face flushed with anger. Every time he remembered her it always did. She completely abandoned him. And left without almost saying a word to him. They had known each other for so long and bonded almost instantly, and for her to leave so suddenly like that was tough. But he had been through worse.

Thinking of her not only made him angry but a soft happy feeling spread through him at the same time. They had had so many laughs, victories, near death experiences and a few defeats, but that had only made their bond stronger.

Robin still consumed in thoughts and pacing, yelled at the top of his lungs and threw a birdarang behind him when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. A feminine figure stood in the darkness and dodged the spinning blade.

'' Whoa, whoa! Calm down there boy blunder! Its just me!"

Robin breathed in relief. "Babs you scared the shit outta me don't do that again!" He ran up to her and embraced her. When he pulled away he was shocked by her appearance, she had changed so much in one year. She still had her signature bright red hair, but it was longer and messy. She had grown a little bit and robin frowned as he realized that he had grown even more than he had.

Barbara flashed him a white smile. " You haven't changed at all. And I mean not at all. You haven't grown an inch bud!" she tussled his hair playfully.

Robin frowned and swatted her hand away. " Are you kidding me? I've grown at least 2 and half inches taller since you left. Bats even…" robin stopped midsentence and a feeling of great depression and sorrow washed over him. Barbara stopped smiling. " Dick what's going on?"

Robin removed his mask revealing two beautiful dark blue orbs. " I, I don't remember much. Bats and I were doing a routine patrol, there was a trap and I got hurt and blacked out. When I woke up bats was gone and when I tried to contact anyone they wouldn't respond! I got back to the cave and found out that young justice was sent out on a mission to help Martian Manhunter and-."

" Whoa, whoa back it up! What the hell is young justice?" Barbara cut off.

A sigh escaped the boy wonders lips. " A few months ago KF, Aqualad and I broke into Cadmus labs after an explosion. We found out that they made a clone out of superman's DNA and had been training him to be a living weapon. We rescued him and long story short, we rebelled against the league. They were pissed at first but they granted us to be a covert team comprised of: me, Superboy, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian who is Martian Manhunters niece, and finally Artemis who is Green Arrows niece. Oh and Speedys gone solo."

Barbara frowned and bit her lower lip. She shook her head and gestured for him to go on.

" Anyways that was hours ago, around the same time bats was kidnapped too I think. I've tried contacting all the young justices mentors and none responded. It was just static. Someone also kidnapped Red Arrow. Whoever is behind all of this is extremely powerful and working with other major villains."

Barbra was silent for a few moments and continued chewing on her bottom lip " Red Arrow? Oh that's real original Roy…" she muttered. "Babs!" Dick yelled.

" Oh ya right sorry! Just freaking out a bit right now. Shouldn't we call Wonder woman, or Green Lantern? They would know what to do. And they are a lot more experienced in this type of stuff right?"

Dick marched over to the computer and put his head in his hands. " I think that's almost what these people want. Maybe its another trap to lure in the rest of the league members. Whoever they are they think im dead. So they defiantly wont be excepting me."

Barbra joined him near the computer and forced his shoulders to face her." Wait, don't tell me you're planning on confronting these people! Don't get me wrong Dick your one of the smartest and best hand-to-hand combat fighters in the entire hero community but these people brought down SUPERMAN! And the person who trained you and about half the league and their protégés! You – are - freaking- insane!"

Dick stared her in the eye. " These people are my friends and family. They have been there to pick me up when I have fallen down and I have been there to pick them up. And if someone threatens them how would you not except me to protect them! I can't deal with any more loss, it was hard enough when my parents died and then you were one of the closest things I had to having another chance at a family. You abandoned me. And no way in Hell will I abandon my new family when they need me. "

Dick watched as Barbara flinched at his words. Her eyes filled up with tears. " Dick you don't understand.."

" No! I clearly don't, so enlighten me please! Dick yelled, his words echoing off the cave walls.

" Haven't you ever wanted a break from all of this? A night when you weren't trying to get killed by the Joker or getting strangled by Poison Ivy's vines? A night when you could hang out with your friends at the mall, see a movie and rely on someone else to protect you for a change? I was just so tired of seeing a life I could've had, that life wasn't possible being a hero. I discovered a new part of myself. Someone who liked having friends and was interested in who was wearing what. I was being normal for once. I liked it so much I quit. I'm so sorry I left you Richard. But I'm back now and ive never missed you so much. I won't leave again." Barbra smiled " I promise."

" But Babs it's what heroes do. We protect others and sacrifice ourselves. We are unselfish and loyal and will stop at nothing to protect the innocent and keep the world safe. Its what I do." Dick stood up proudly.

" I know" Barbara said weakly. "Which is why im going to help you rescue Bruce."

Dick smiled " Thanks Babs, now I am going to come up with a plan. Alfred put a tracker in Bruce's utility belt and we have found his location. We will be leaving soon. I want you to sharpen all the weapons and take multiple antidotes of scarecrows fear gas, the jokers laughing gas and well you know any other antidote we have. Also bring a gun. I have no idea what the hell we will be up against but it's strong."

Barbra jumped up " on it chief, … what will we be doing afterward we are prepared?"

Dick's eyes narrowed and became filled with fiery anticipation and determination. " Afterwards we will strike"

**Thanks for reading! I know it has been a large amount of time since I updated and that will NOT happen again. Shit happens in life and just got other occupations going on. Next update will be in next week or this one. **

**THANKS for all the really awesome ideas people have been sending in! This was a boring chapter and the next one will have babs, dicks and wallys POV. And sorry for going a little off-track with the whole Barbara/ dick situation. I don't really know if she left and why not so it was sorta an original idea. Anyways reviews are awesom**e!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

Thanks again for all the reviews and faves!

I love the ideas people have been sending in and if I use it I will be sure to post a thank you at the begging of the chapter!

Warning: in this chapter I went totally off from the comics and show and created a small part of the story where Robin and Batgirl go off by themselves to confront the joker, but Hell the whole story is an original idea.

In no way shape or form do I own young justice or DC comics.

Enjoy!

(Batgirls POV)

Batgirl was hunched over on the cave floor, sharpening her batarangs and robins birdarangs. The screech of the metal against metal was the only thing that she had heard in the past hour. Robin was sitting perfectly still at the computer. She knew that in his head he would be thinking of a perfect master plan to rescue the justice league members and their apprentices while at the same time minimizing their risk for injuries and death.

That was the way it had always been with them. Whenever Bruce had been away at a party, business meeting or league business they would always watch over Gotham at night together. Robin would strategize their next move and then Batgirl would pounce in. Together they were nearly unstoppable. They seemed to read each others minds, always anticipating the others moves and then working off of that.

Together they had brought down a fair share of criminals. Clay face, poison ivy, you name it! Hell they weren't the dynamite duo for nothing!

But the one night when things really went off track for them was the night when Robin had almost lost his life because of her

(Flashback, Gotham city 2 years ago. Time: 1:42 am)

"Ha ha ha ha!" robins signature cackle filled the damp air as robin swung over the streets of Gotham using his grappling gun. His small lithe body was doing flips and acrobatic feats 50 feet in the air. His cape flittered behind him, truly making him look like a little bird, Batgirl thought. Thugs and shady people glanced up at the sky in fear and ran hastily inside nearby bars and sleazy clubs to hide.

"Slow down Robin!" Batgirl squinted her eyes, trying to see the small dark body in front of her as she too swung over the slums of Gotham. Damn that boy was fast!

" What's wrong babs? Can't even keep up with a little old birdie? Race you to Gotham pier!"

" Oh its on Boy Loser!"

They continued to swing through Gotham, running over rooftops and dodging gargoyles and angry pigeons until Batgirl completely lost sight of Robin, who had been a well ways in front of her. " Robin! Where the hell did that bo-!" A gloved hand that gripped her mouth cut off batgirl. She turned around ready to kick whoever it was in the sweet spot, but stopped when she saw Robin behind her. He held a finger to his lips, signaling her to be silent. She nodded and he released her.

Robin leaned over to the edge of the roof and dropped down crouching on a statue.

She followed his lead and was beside him in a moment. They both took out their binoculars and studied the sight beneath them. Eight goons, all dressed in black with various clown masks on were gathered near a white van. They were carrying an assortment of different weapons that ranged from metal pipes to machineguns.

They were also all anxiously looking at the sky. "No doubt looking for bats," Batgirl whispered. "shh!" Scolded Robin and they continued to analyze the situation.

Large duffle bags were being passed around them and being loaded into the van.

Who knew what they were filled with?

A distant laugh went through the air. The two kids froze with fear. They would've recognized that laugh anywhere. It was the laugh that had given them nightmares and the laugh that made them afraid to even go out at night alone. The laugh belonged to the joker.

The duo spared each other a fear filled glance before turning back to their binoculars. Joker and Harley Quinn were walking around the thug's arm and arm smiling. They stopped by one and grabbed a duffel bag in his arms. Opening it, they revealed hundreds of dollars. Yelling something inaudible from below them, joker and Harley ran into the van with the henchmen still piling bags into the back.

The vans lights shot on and the car reeled forward, leaving a few spare bags and 8 very angry henchmen in their dust. A whoosh ran past Robins ear, a batarang hit the tire of the van with expert precision. He stared at Batgirl " What the hell are you doing babs!" he hissed. Batgirl smiled at him "and you were just going to let them get away? Come on!" she yelled while free falling towards the ground. At the last second she fired her grapple gun and it lodged in front of Robins feet. Robin knew what was about to go down wasn't going to be pleasant but no fricking way would he ever abandon Batgirl.

Robin dived headfirst after her and fired his grapple gun above him. He gracefully flipped down to the ground landing on his feet behind the van beside Batgirl. She smiled at him and they both grabbed a few batarangs and stood ready for anything. The car doors swung open and the insane couple stood out. Harley crossed her arms and stamped her foot to the ground in frustration " aww come on batsy babe! Why you always gunna have to ruin me and mistah Js fun?"

"Party's over Harley, hand over the cash and maybe you'll have parole at Arkham."

A laugh escaped her red lips " maybe another time girly but I gotts lots of other stuff to take care of first. Get em boys!"

Robin turned around and saw a horde of men coming at them with weapons. "Batgirl look out!" Robin cried and blindly threw multiple birdarangs at them. He heard shouts of pain and knew he had easily taken down at least 3. Great only 5 muscled idiots left. He ran full speed at them dodging numerous bullets and grabbed the closest goon near him. Two swift punches and a head but later and he was out cold. Another one wrapped his arms around Robin's body, but Robin grabbed his arms and flipped over his head. The goon screamed in pain as his shoulders dislocated but robin simply kicked him in the back of the head lurching his body forward.

Out of nowhere 3 more ran at robin. Robin who was a little whelmed at this point threw gas pellets in front of him and disappeared into the smoke. The 3 henchmen started blindly shooting around each other but stopped when one of them screamed in pain. " Holy shit Frankie are you okay!" a deep male voice exclaimed.

A groan came from within the smoke " Joey I can't believe you just fucking shot me! Oh my god! I swear I am going to whack your ass off as soon as were done here!"

A few thumps and exclamations were heard through the smoke and when it faded, it revealed the boy wonder surrounded by 3 lying figures. " Man these goons get stupider and stupider every heist," he muttered. He turned his head to a sharp pain filled cry. Batgirl was lying on the ground with a bloody nose and what looked like a broken wrist due to the angle it was twisted at. Harley was smiling over her body.

" Now this is what I calls myself a good time!" she said with girlish glee, kicking her in the ribs with every word. Batgirl was groaning in pain.

Robin ran over to harley and kicked her in the face. Harley fell down and her head landed on the ground with an audible crack. She got up to her knees and rested her hand to the back of her head. " y – yous gunna have to pay for that! Mistah J aint gunna be happy about that!" she whimpered tears gathering in her eyes.

" Oh shit!" robin thought. Where the hell was he?

" Behind you pretty birdie" a voice, whispered from right behind robins shoulder. He turned in surprise and was knocked to the ground when a fist connected with his jaw. He skidded across the ground, his mind reeling from the impact but he stood up and spat blood on the ground. He ran at joker and threw a few clumsy punches, which joker mostly dodged. One clipped his shoulder and spun him around, which robin took as an opportunity to kick the jokers back leg. He fell down and robin stomped on his back. Joker yelled in pain and started laughing. " What's so funny?" robin asked. " ha ha nothing much just the thought of your head mounted over my fireplace he ha"

" What-" robin began but was stopped when the air to his lungs was cut off by Harley, who had now rapped a chain around his neck and was now chocking him. Robin collapsed to his knees and made chocking noises. He was losing consciousness when he heard " Harley stop! That's not nearly as slow as I had planned!" he felt sweet air enter his lungs and was gasping for it when it was once again knocked out of him. Joker and Harley were on either side of him kicking him with as much force as they possibly could. Robin lost track of time. It was a haze of blood, laughing and pain. When they stopped he looked up at the joker who was towering above him. He had a pistol in his hand and was pointing it at his face.

" Smile for the birdie Robbie!"

Robin thrust his arm up to shield his face last second and screamed in agony as he saw a bang! Flag sticking out of his arm. Robin stared at it in complete agony and shock. Blood was seeping out of the wound staining the white flag crimson. He continued to scream as he held his impaled arm close to him. Somewhere beneath his wall of suffering he heard Harley and joker laughing madly. Their laughter turned into yells and shouts of fear and pain though and soon robin felt darkness wash over his eyes.

(End of flashback)

Barbara had gotten off so easily due to the circumstances. Just a few broken and bruised ribs with a minor fractured wrist. Great compared to what could've been death. But poor dick had been beaten into a pulp. A broken nose, multiple broken ribs, a sever concussion, and his arm had been in a sling for 2 months. To say the least batman was so furious that he banned dick from being robin again. But dick totally spazzed when he heard that, so he couldn't patrol for three months. And batgirl hardly ever worked with them again.

That was when a lot of things changed between them. Batgirl realized how fragile robin was. She also realized how precious he was to her. No one would have jumped in to help her like he had. She had left partly because she was afraid that her impulses would get her into another situation in which she would endanger dick, but he was such a strong kid. She briefly wondered what kind of hero he would grow up to be. Surely he wouldn't stay with batman forever; maybe he would pull a speedy or red arrow. God that was such a cliché name. But who the hell was she to talk about cliché names anyway? A shout brought Batgirl out of her train of thought and she jumped over to the computer robin was sitting at. There were several screens in front of her; all of them seemed to be providing footage of what looked like a high tech warehouse. " Robin smiled at her " I hacked the security footage! It took forever to go through all the codes, passwords and blockers throughout the system but it was worth it."

They stared at the screens. One of them was a screen of the kidnapped heroes. They stared in silence at the sight of all of them looking so beat down and lifeless.

" Oh god babs look!" robin pointed at the 2nd screen. She followed his gaze to a room filled with the most villains she had ever seen before in her life. Her lip curled in disgust as she saw Harley petting a pair of vicious looking Rottweiler's.

" So this is what were up against? Well shit than!" Robin didn't respond but was staring intently at the screens again. The same look of fire he had not so long ago.

" babs, this is the plan…."

I am an awful person! I promised you Wally and you got none! I'm so sorry! I just got so wrapped up and arghhh! Believe me there will be in next chapter! I've got it all planned out.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

I don't own young justice or DC comics

Warning! In this chapter there will be blood and intense swearing!

Batgirls pov

Crouching down, hidden by the coverage of a bush, batgirl was in a daze. The site before her was terrifying. The warehouse, turned out to be a fortress. There was an uncountable amount of guards with heavy weaponry surrounding the building. Razor wire was surrounding the area just in front of them, and there were dogs chained to a fence that followed the razor wire around the warehouse. All of the possible entry ways that batgirl could see, had security cameras surrounding them and a high tech padlock that looked like it could only be opened with some type of DNA verification. Superpowers or not, this would have definitely been a nearly impossible situation for any superhero. Not even Bruce would've been able to infiltrate this lair without some serious league help. But batgirl remembered she wasn't alone.

The whole ride to star city had felt like a nightmare. Her gut had been filled with dread, sadness and fear the whole ride. But mostly fear. Fear of what to come, fear of what would happen if they failed and fear of whom they would lose if they failed. Robin had reminded her the entire time to stay confident and to trust in the plan. The plan that would save theirs and the other superheroes sorry Asses. And batgirl had to admit, it was a pretty damn good plan. If everything went without a hitch, they may just be successful. But with every plan there was a chance of disaster, and their plan had little room for disaster.

Batgirl was suddenly reminded of that chance when robins voice burst through the COM link. "Batgirl, wait for my signal, as soon as you hear it then the plan will begin to activate". "Roger that" batgirl whispered back. Oh God she hoped the plan would work.

Robins pov

Robin slunk over the security fences and ran to the far side of the warehouse, all without making a sound. He silently paused for a few seconds and quickly shifted his body into a battle ready stance. Two guards came around the corner. Robin flipped upwards and twisted his body mid-air so that his feet were resting on the two stunned guards shoulders. He crushed their two heads together and flipped off back onto the ground, both delivering them two swift kicks to the jaw. He dragged their unconscious bodies behind a few large drums of oil. Glancing around to make sure no one heard anything, he fired his grappling gun above him. It hit the metal with a loud clang. " Shit!" robin muttered.

His body rocketed into the air, and his feet hit the roof. He peered over the edge of the roof and saw numerous guards looking around nervously to the source of the sound. Well so much a smooth entrance. Robin put his fingers to his lips and blew out a long high-pitched whistle. The surprised guards looked upward to see a dark figure fall down upon them.

Batgirls pov

That was it! The signal! Batgirl ran ahead and flipped over the numerous fences and wires to enter a war zone. Tons of men were crowded around a small area of the warehouse. Shots were being fired randomly, some hitting their own men and some ricocheting off thing and hitting random drums of oil and boxes. Batgirl threw tons of her batarangs into the horde of men, successfully luring half of them to her. She smiled when her fists collided with a mans nose, hearing a satisfying crunch. She delivered a flurry of high kicks to a group of men in front of her; sprays of blood hit her face.

Her blood was pumping hard; it had been so long since she felt the rush of victory when defeating a villain. It was like a drug to her, no feeling in the world could describe it, and now that she was back on it, she instantly began to feel well again. As if something inside of her had been missing and she was now whole. Her mind entered a state in which everything was covered with a shade of hazy red, she tapped into a part of her that she thought she had long since forgotten, but like riding a bike, she once again got a hang of it. It was all simple really. Kick, punch, kick, head butt, kick, punch, bite, dodge. She was getting the hang of it again.

She turned around and delivered a sharp uppercut towards the enemy, but it was blocked. She kicked out at his legs, but the attacker jumped and she lost her balance and fell. She looked upward, surprised to see robin leering over her. She shook her head and took his hand when he offered it to her. " im so sorry, I don't know what happened, I just lost control and-" robin held a finger to her lips. " babs don't worry, you were just remembering everything Bruce taught you. And I forgot that you were pretty damn good. "

Surprisingly, batgirl blushed and was about to reply when a voice sliced through the silent air. They both turned around to see no one there. " General Gates, are you there? General respond immediately!" Robin ran over to one of the many men lying down on the dusty ground and picked up a radio from his pocket. " Is something wrong?" a dark, sultry voice asked. " Who is that?" batgirl asked. Robin frowned, " Cheshire" he mouthed. Robin gulped and pressed the side button of the communicator. in a deep gravely voice he responded " everything's fine". Batgirl had to hold her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. Robin glared at her.

" Good" Cheshire responded. " Everything must stay perfectly on track, the show will begin soon and we don't want any problems, understood?", " Yes" robin replied huffily. " excellent" Cheshire purred, "over and out".

" looks like someone finally hit puberty!" batgirl giggled. " Oh just shut up babs! Did you hear what she said? Theirs going to be a show soon and I really don't like the sound of that! We are running out of time!" robin snapped.

Batgirl was shocked; he rarely ever used that type of tone with her. These heroes must've really meant a lot to him. Batgirl wasn't really that popular in the hero community when she had been one. She preferred to stick in the depths of the bat cave whenever Bruce had league party's and the few times she had met other heroes were in the middle of battle or through robin.

The first time she had ever met another hero was when she had been literally forced to drive dick all the way to central city for some " male bonding time" (btw not meant to be slash :) between a few other sidekicks around his age. When she arrived she was greeted by a hyperactive ginger and a really moody archer. They had been practically drooling over her. Roy had instantly told her his secret ID and so had flash boy, at least she thought it was flash boy… anyway after meeting those fools, she wasn't exactly dying to meet another heroes. But if these people were that close to dick, she wouldn't stop at anything to save them.

" Right, what now chief?" Robin paused and started dragging General Gates body towards the nearest entrance. "This will be a lot faster than hacking, and stop calling me chief!" robin grunted as he took General Gates index finger and pressed it to the DNA scanner. The scanner turned green, and the word ACCESS GRANTED lit up. The door slid open and batgirl was about to take a step inside but was held back by robin. " Wait one sec, just let me hack the cameras, there may also be motion sensors and lasers in here, we have to be prepared for anything". "Anything indeed" batgirl thought.

Wallys pov

Wally had heard robin talk about the joker before. How he was completely insane and had absolutely no guilt or regard for human life. Every one knew that the most sick and twisted criminals resided in Gotham and the joker truly took the cake. Clad in a purple and green suit with a large flower on the right side of side of his chest, he looked quite ridiculous. His face was pure white and his eyes were dark and soulless. A mop of green covered his head and his mouth was horribly disfigured, stretched into a wide grin and looked like it was almost covered in blood. He opened his mouth and laughed. It was the most disturbing noise Wally had ever heard. He wanted to cry and run away when he heard it.

How the hell had robin dealt with this villain? He had seen the damage that joker did to robin sometimes when he would appear the next day at mount justice covered in bruises, but that had just been a regular day for rob. It dawned on Wally that the man standing in front of him had murdered his best friend and little brother. He wanted to rip this mans throat out with his bare hands, and Wally could tell everyone else in the room wanted to also.

Joker walked to the center of the room and lifted his hand up. Something small and black was in his hand, it took Wally a few seconds to realize he was holding a camera. " Hello boys and girls! Uncle Jacky's back! Did you miss me?"

Wally felt violently ill. The joker was video taping them. And that surely meant that he was about to do something very memorable to them (Not rape!). The joker crossed the room to batman who was looking down at the ground. Joker grabbed batman's jaw and forced him to look up at him. " what's wrong batsy? Something holding you down? Come on show me a smile!" joker grabbed a thin razor blade from his pocket and jabbed it into his mouth. Batman looked at him with weak solemn eyes. " Just one? Come on a tiny grin! No? Alright then!" The joker smiled and twisted his wrist inside batman's mouth. There was an ear splitting cry of pain and screams and shouts filled the room. A laughing fit erupted from the joker who was kneeling on the ground holding his stomach.

Batman had a huge gash on his left side of his mouth. It was dripping into puddle of blood on the floor. Batman was Cleary in unspeakable pain but stayed still, his body rigid. The joker got up and took the camera and started to videotape batman. " Nice acting! But I think we need just a little more emotion! Now lets get a close up of that!" after a few more seconds of filming the joker stopped. " Enough of that now, for the real show to begin we will have to start with role call now wont we? Alright flash… here, speedy… here, Martian Manhunter… here, Aquaman… here, superboy… here, boy blunder…." The joker paused for a second and looked around the room. " now where did that little birdie go? Oh now I remember! His part got cut a little early, oh well! The show must go on! Joker once again burst into giggles.

" You motherfucking piece of shit!" Wally turned his head to see where the noise had come from. Artemis was sending daggers at joker. The Joker stood up and walked towards Artemis. " Ooh Artemis, you're fairly new aren't you? Well let me introduce myself! My name is joker I enjoy massacring people and taking long walks in the Gotham alleys with my girlfriend! How do you do?" Joker forcibly grabbed her hand and Wally winced when he saw Artemis bite down on her tongue causing blood to come out of her mouth, from an electric shock the joker had given her.

The joker once again started laughing and was walking away when she spoke up again. " You're going to fucking regret laying a hand on robin you asshole! I'm going to rip your fucking throat out!" at this point Wally wanted to yell at Artemis to just shut up but the joker beat him to it. " Young lady you have quite a mouth! You really shouldn't disrespect you're elders like that! Now I know I promised cheshy not to touch you but I think you earned yourself a little lesson in manners right now!" joker was face to face with Artemis, he reached for the little flower on his chest and squirted it at her face. Immediately Artemis began to scream in pain. She was trying to wipe the substance off of her by rubbing it onto her bare shoulder but she screamed even louder one it touched the skin. The joker was laughing hysterically, tears running down his face " ouch! That's really got to sting! But not as much as this will!" the joker reached for something else in his pockets, but before Wally knew what he was doing, he way yelling " stay the fuck away from her you creep!"

Not one of his smartest moves Wally thought as the joker began to move towards him. He made contact with his eyes and he faintly hear uncle Barry yelling in the background. The joker abruptly stopped as the room filled with a new kind of laugh. It was a laugh filled with innocence and laugh. Wally could recognize that laugh anywhere. " Oh shit" the joker muttered.

I tried to use this joker as a mix from the old batman comics and the dark knight, but I think I kind of failed at it :(. Please review! Constructive criticism is appreciated. Sorry for any mistakes and for next chapter im kind of thinking about an all out bitch fight, hair pulling and all between Cheshire, Harley and batgirl. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Good news! Motivation is back! Expect a new chapter every 3-5 days. I plan to go back and re-write all the old chapters as well. It will be the same story just more detail, fixed errors etc.

Bad news! Its been a looooong time since I updated and for that…. I cannot begin to fathom the amount of apologies I should be giving you. But I'm back so expect new chapters and stories!

As always write a review if you would like to see something or more of something in the story, and I may I will usually add it, giving all credit to you!

Enjoy!

In no way shape or form do I own young justice or any of its characters nor do I own DC comics.

Weakly lifting his head, batman looked around the room for the source of that tinkling laughter, completely parallel to that of the jokers. His eyes light up slowly from agonizing grief to hopefulness. Could it be? Was his son alive?! Bruce's head snapped around the room looking for a small boy with midnight black hair. His hopes sunk as he saw no young acrobat there, but his laughter was still ringing around the room from the… speakers? Slowly tilting his sore neck back he looked up at the ceiling. Four small black ovals were in each corner of the room, emitting robins cackle. Robin was not present in the room. But he was somewhere in this building, and he had just hacked down nearly all their security and defenses.

His little bird just may have been in a little over his head.

(WALLY POV)

Wally released a breath he was holding as the joker stepped away from him. He briefly made eye contact with batman across the room. He had a strong, reassuring look in his eyes. Wally turned over to look at Artemis. Tears were streaming down her eyes, and she was gasping. She turned over to look at him as well as Robin's laugh echoed through out the room over and over as if on replay.

" Wha- whats happening?" she asked, struggling to speak.

Wally smiled at her through the pain " Our brother is coming to save us. And I hope he brought friends"

Artemis looked at Wally quizzically but quickly looked away when she heard the Joker yelling.

Joker's left hand was held up to his ear, yelling into his communicator. " What the HELL do you mean someone has breached our security! We paid Ivo thousands to make sure it was hack – proof! Listen now Lexy! That little laugh that you are hearing right now belongs to a very little birdy who we have largely underestimated. I thought I got rid of him when I picked up the bat, but someone must have patched up his wings! Clips his wings and put him in a cage. Contact me the moment you have him! Now hurry before he destroys all the plans!"

With that, the Joker removed his hand and brought it down to his pocket. His face looked paler than usual and a hint of worry was etched onto his features. He revealed a small canister with a mouthpiece on it. Immediately Wally knew what it was. There were horror stories circling around the hero community about that gas. About how just a small vapor inhaled could bring the most agonizingly slow painful death.

Rumors were that people who inhaled joker venom laughed until their lungs or stomachs completely burst.

He had only seen its affects once, and that was when robin had been about 12. He and robin were idiots and were fooling around Gotham late at night. The joker had set up random trigger pads on rooftops in hopes of catching Robin or batman by surprise. Rob had accidentally triggered one, and before Wally even knew what was happening, he had contacted Bruce by emergency, who was only a few blocks away.

It had taken about 30 seconds for robin, who was sitting on the rooftop with his head in-between his legs breathing erratically, to start slowly giggling. He was crying and coughing specks of blood. Wally was backed away, unsure if he should be comforting him or helping him breathe. Giggles turned into large uncontrolled fits of laughter, and before it progressed into something further, batman had appeared swooping Robin into his arms, disappearing into the night.

Wally couldn't tear his eyes away from the canister in fear. Everyone was staring at the can. The Joker was grinning from ear to ear. He closed his eyes and spun around the room. He stopped just short in front of Mgann

" Why my dear! You look just positively green! Are you not feeling well?! You know what they say? Laughter is the best medicine!" he was mere inches from her face now and tears were rolling down her eyes. " Isn't that right doc?" the Joker asked turning to look at Martian Manhunter.

Alright! That was a filler chapter folks! Unfortunately! Next chapter will be about robin and batgirls struggles as they face the hordes of evil villains in their path, and a look at who joker was speaking to on the phone and the people who kidnapped the heroes in the first place.

I will also edit earlier chapters to add in more heroes' thoughts and make batman more grief stricken!

Review! And send in any ideas that you have. Tell me what you would like to see or what more of you would like to see!


End file.
